The Night at the Museum
by kade32
Summary: Overachieving young high school graduate, Hector Dominguez, get hired as the new night guard at the Manhattan Museum of American History and Art. On his first night shift, he learns about the museum's magical secret: Everything comes to life at night by the power of the Stone of Khonsu (parody of the Rosetta Stone). He'll some need help from the exhibits to protect it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my own story based on the movies and the book that it was based on as well. Think of this as like a remake to the original trilogy. It will feature Hector from the original book, but he will be depicted as Hispanic high school teen looking for a job to get enough money for college.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The sun rose high above New York City, people chattered as they walked and cars honked as they sat in traffic. It was a very beautiful morning in the Big Apple itself. Inside the bedroom of a neighborhood home in the Bronx, the glistening sunlight peeked through the shades of the window and into the eyes of a boy in bed. He had short, black hair with curls and light olive skin. He blinked his eyes open and sat up. His name was Hector Dominquez, an overachiever who was looking for a job. He grabs the glasses from his nightstand and puts them on. Looking at his clock, he saw that it was 7:36 A.M. Hector gets out of his bed and stretched with a yawn. He got dressed quickly and headed downstairs to the kitchen. There was a dwarfish woman wearing a robe and a middle aged man with grey hair and mustache.

"Good morning." Hector greeted them.

"Good morning, Hector." greeted the woman, Niña, smiling. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Great." said Hector as he sat at the table.

The middle aged man, Alfredo, was seated to his left reading the newspaper. Hector gabbed the want ads to see what kind of job openings were available.

"Still haven't found a job. Eh, Hector?" Alfredo gruffed out.

"Well, it hasn't been easy but I'm sure the right one is out there." Hector replied.

"Here's your short stack." said Niña as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of Hector. "You need your energy for job hunting."

"Thanks." Hector said.

"What are you looking for in particular?" Niña asked.

"One at the Manhattan Museum of American History and Art." Hector replied.

"Why there?" asked Nina.

"It seemed like a nice place. We use to go there a lot when I was young." Hector explained, recalling his memories. He remembered the field trips from school and the personal trips he took. He liked learning about the history each exhibit. So working there seemed like the ideal situation.

"What time do you plan to head over there?" asked Alfredo.

"Later on...ish." Hector answered.

"Good. Cause I need your help fixing the bathroom sink."

"Hmm." Hector groaned. "Okay."

"Oh relax, it won't take that long." Alfredo said.

After eating, the two of them got to work. Hector hoped the job would be finished soon.

* * *

Once the job was done, Hector decided to head out. He took a stroll through Central Park, watching the people go by and children and families enjoying themselves. He admired the scenery around him with the cool breeze blowing around him. He continued on the path when he saw someone who was familiar to him.

"Hector? Is that you?" It was a girl with light skin, long red hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing running clothes and a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Ally! How are you?" Hector greeted.

"Just thought I get a kick in my heels, you know?" Ally spoke. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"I'm looking to get a job at the Manhattan Museum of American History and Art." Hector said.

"Really? What position?" Ally asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. What good positions do you think they have there?" Hector asked.

"Well, there's a tour guide. I remember how you seemed to know more about the exhibits than they did when we went during school. Remember that one guy, he got so mad when you corrected him." Ally asked, laughing at the memory.

"Then he shoved me in the trash can?" Hector added weakly.

"Oh, why not be a night guard? You still consider yourself a night owl, right?" Ally asked.

"Correct. I'm gonna trust Maxwell's judgement." Hector said.

"You still talk to Max? I feel like I haven't sent anyone since high school. You're actually the first person I've spoken to since graduating. Do you plan on going to college?" Ally asked him.

"Eventually. I got to work for it first." Hector said.

"Well, I wish you luck. I'm an art history major at NYU so I frequent the museum often. I hope to see you more often." She smiled.

"Me too." Hector nodded. "Later." He then walked off.

He went for another few hours walking in the park, when he noticed it was getting close to being dark. Hector decided it was time to head for the museum. He walked up the steps past the two lion figures and through the doors and headed straight for the museum docent.

"Ummm, excuse me. My name is Hector and I was hoping I could get a job here. I'll take whatever you have open." said Hector.

The docent, a brown haired brown eyed woman looked up. Her hair in a neat bun and nice blue blouse. She smiled at the young man before her.

"Well, let me see here." She said as she pulled a file out. "Wow, you're in luck. We actually have an opening for a night guard. You seem like the type who can handle long nights. I'm Tina Osgoode." She said extending her hand.

Hector shook her hand and smiled. "I look forward to it." He said and took a good look around the museum. There was the skeleton of a _Tyrannosaurus-rex_ near the stairs to the second floor standing in a threatening pose. To his left he saw a was figure of Abraham Lincoln sitting in his chair.

"Ah, President Lincoln. I loved him." He said walking up to the exhibit.

"Yes. He's one of my favorites." said Tina joining him. "His Gettysburg Address is one of my favorite speeches. Why don't I show you where the security office is."

"Miss. Osgoode!" A man's voice called. Tina and Hector turned to see a man with sandy blond hair approach them.

"Oh, Dr. Stenson. What can I do for you?" Tina asked.

"Yes, would you mind keeping your eyes on the exhibits and focus on the trouble over there?" He asked pointing at some children trying to climb on the T-Rex exhibit, while the parents are trying to get them off.

"Please? And who is this?" He pointed at Hector.

"Hector Dominguez, sir. I'm interested in the night guard position." said Hector extending his hand.

"Well, well, well." Stenson replied dryly, shaking his hand. "Someone else with real guts decided to show up for the jobs. You know, we've had many night guards before and none of them walked out with smiling faces. Miss. Osgoode!" He shouted to the woman.

"Yes, sir?" She was over by the T-Rex helping the parents with keeping their kids from climbing. She rushed over when her name was shouted.

"Get the Penningtons over here if you can." Stenson ordered. "They are retiring tomorrow and I want their offices cleaned out. Understand?"

"Of course, sir." She nodded.

Dr. Stenson left but not before he addresses the parents at the T-Rex display. "Control them, please."

"Sorry about him. Being a curator is a stressful job." said Tina.

"Yeah, but that's no excuse for being a jerk."

"Yeah, I agree. Wait here while I get a hold of the Pennington's and then we can go to the security office."

"Do you mean Dr. Hoyt Pennington? The Dr. Hoyt Pennington? And Professor Morgan Pennington? They're retiring?" Hector asked, eyes wide as flying saucers. He had heard of the famous professor. He always enjoyed his work when he was young.

"Indeed. They're very old nowadays, have you noticed?" Tina joked along with a slight giggle.

"Point taken." Hector shrugged.

"I am in fact..." He turned around to see an older gentlemen with a striped suit, red tie and smooth greyish-white hair and a beard. "Very old. I hear tell that you're here to be the new night guard, are you not?"

"Why, Prof. Pennington! You're already here!" Tina exclaimed in surprise.

Hector was a bit starstruck at the professor. His work in archeology was well known and his wife was no stranger either. The two of them had the sharpest minds in the academic world. He shook his head when he realized he hadn't answered.

"Yes, sir. I am. I've always wanted to work here. This is one of my favorite places to visit." He responded.

"Well, I wish you luck on your job. Miss Osgoode, my wife and I need to speak with Stenson. Where is he?" Hoyt asked Tina.

"Having one of his meltdowns in his office, probably." Tina said. "By the way, where is Morgan?"

"Right behind you dear." said a woman in a sharp purple suit and gray hair in a bun. "Who's this young man here? A new beau perhaps?"

"What?!" Hector shrieked.

"I just met him today, Morgan." Tina corrected. "He's here to be the new night guard. By the way, Stenson wanted me to make sure you would clear out your offices by tomorrow."

"Yes, yes." scoffed Hoyt. "Come, Morgan. Lets see if Stenson is in his office."

The two professors left leaving Tina and Hector behind.

"Now that that's settled. Follow me to the security office." Tina replied and walked off, motioning him to follow her.

"Yeah." Hector replied and followed her.

They passed by many of the exhibits along the way. Some Hector hadn't seen yet.

"These new exhibits look amazing." He awed.

"Yes. We hope that these will help bring in people." Tina nodded.

Hector caught sight of an Al Capone exhibit with the mobster himself standing in a replica of his home cell from the Eastern State Penitentiary. The sight of this gave him the chills. The two entered the door to the security office and Tina knocked on the door. After a few moments, an older looking man with balding hair answered.

"Yes?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Hi Reginald, I've got great news. We've found a new night guard. Say hello to Hector Dominguez." Tina smiled widely.

"Hello there, sir." said Hector extending his hand.

The older man shook it.

"Well, now that you two have met, I'll leave you to it. Welcome to the museum, Hector." She said and winked at him.

Tina headed back to her desk at the entrance while Reginald led Hector into the office.

"So, how long did you work here as a guard?" asked Hector.

"Since I was teenager like you. Yet I didn't have that much interest in the museum like you back then. Now then," Reginald mused as he sat down in his chair. "What motivates you to come work here?"

"Well, number one: I love history. Number two: I remember visiting this amazing place when I was a child. All the field trips and stuff." answered Hector. "And another thing is that I'm looking to go to college now that I've graduated high recently."

"Really?" Reginald asked with wonder.

"But that issue is my parents can't really afford college yet. So they want to get employed first to make enough money to go to college. Which should be...long enough." Hector shrugged.

"Well, I'm not sure working here as a night guard will help. The pay is not the best, but I suppose it could be worse." Reginald reminded him.

"So, why are you leaving then?" Hector asked.

"Let's just say this museum...just got boring for me." Reginald explained with hesitance in his voice.

"What do you mean? How did it get boring?" asked Hector confused.

"History's just isn't my forte. Know what I mean?" Reginald asked.

"That's true, I suppose. So when do I start?" Hector asked.

"Tonight." Reginald replied.

"Do I need any special training for this job?" Hector asked.

"Just stay on your toes, kid and hope you're up to date on your history. Come on, I have a spare uniform back here."

Reginald went up to an old locker and gave Hector the uniform. Hector quickly changed and he and Reginald headed for the entrance. It was nighttime and the museum was now closed.

 **[9:40 P.M.]**

"Now, here is your torch, keys and a list of things you have to do during your rounds." Reginald said as he handed him everything he needed. "And one last thing. Don't let anything in or out."

"Out?" Hector raised an eyebrow. Hector wasn't sure, but he had an ominous feeling about that statement.

He shrugged this off and asked "What if I ever get sleepy?"

"Trust me kid, you won't. Well, I'd best be off. Give my regards to Tina. Have fun kid." Reginald said and walked out of the museum leaving Hector all alone by the T-Rex. He still pondered his previous cautious warning about letting anything out. That's ridiculous. Who or what could be going OUT of the museum, when he's the only one there? He haven't the slightest idea why. Do they think the exhibits are just gonna somehow come alive, break out of the museum and wreak havoc among the city? Hector shook his head, dismissing this theory.

"Well, guess I'd better tell my parents the good news." Hector went over to the phone at the front desk and called his parents. "Hola, Mama."

"Hector! Are you still at the museum? I have dinner ready!" Niña called.

"Yeah, um, I actually got a job as a night guard. Tonight's my first night." Hector sighed.

"But what about your dinner?" His mother asked with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll just get something from the snack machine. I better go, though. I have to make my rounds. Tell Papa I said 'Hi'. I'll be back in the morning."

"Alright, if you need anything just call me. No matter the time." His mother replied on the other line.

"Alright, Buenos noches, Mama." Hector said and hung up, then made his way around the museum. He decided to give himself a little tour of the place. First, he entered the prehistoric exhibit where there were many dinosaur skeletons; _Stegosaurus_ , _Spinosaurus_ , _Velociraptor_ , etc. He used to love dinosaurs as a kid. Entering the next exhibit, he found the art gallery, consisted of many exotic paintings, ceramics and sculptures. From what it seemed, it almost reminded Hector of the Louvre in Paris. The Hall of Fame seemed nice. There was a statue of Babe Ruth holding his baseball bat and striking a pose, like he's ready to strike the ball. It was mostly like a trophy room for the famous baseball legends. But Hector was never a fan of baseball. He moved on and stumbled upon the diorama section. He checked one diorama of the Spanish conquest of the Aztec Empire during the Siege of Tenochtitlan where an army of conquistadors led by Hernán Cortés go into battle against the Mayans. There was another one of the Roman Empire. Inside the Hall of Nature, there were many statues of animals. The ones from the Africa savannah, the forest, tundras and others. Upon passing other exhibits such as; the American Civil War mannequins, a large Easter Island Head, he Eskimo display and a large golden Buddha statue, Hector was starting to believe that he might have chosen the right job for him. Hector was a huge history fanatic.

 **[10:49 P.M.]**

He sat by the front desk and sat in the chair. Feeling a little bit of loneliness growing inside him from the darkness, Hector reached for some light switches under the desk and flipped them, putting some lights on. He always had this fear of feeling alone in the dark, even as a child, he always slept with his closet light on. Ironically, he still does. Hector sat causally in the chair as the time went by. Fighting fatigue after a few minutes went by, he had to get himself awake and alert and vigilant, in case anyone tried to break in. However, Hector had dosed off on the desk after another couple of minutes came around. He was awoken by a strange sound; a loud thump. He grabbed his flashlight and baton and tried to follow the source. He didn't even notice the T-Rex from the display was gone. He turned a corner and saw nothing. Then, he heard it again. Already on edge, he made his way further down the hallway. When he turned another corner, the sight before him caused his jaw to drop along with his flashlight. The T-Rex skeleton was attempting to eat a bush next to the fire extinguisher. It was...alive! Hector couldn't believe it. It must have been a dream. The T-Rex froze when it heard the flashlight impact the floor. Hector froze, too. Should he run? Stay put? Maybe it won't notice him. It wasn't until the skeleton roared and Hector decided that running would be a very good idea. He ran as fast as he could but the T-Rex was faster. It stopped before him causing him the stop abruptly and the skeleton leaned down. Hector was worried; sure it was just bones now but it had teeth and they looked sharp. He tried not to make any sudden movements. What the T-Rex did next left him speechless. It couched down and wagged it's tail, like a playful house dog. Hector was now confused. A carnivorous dinosaur, possibly the most dangerous dinosaur, behaving like a your average pet dog?

"Ummm, good T-Rex?" Hector spoke strangely.

The T-Rex wiggled its tail furiously, like it was happy to be acknowledged. It then inched its head closer. Hector stretched his hand out and cowered a bit in fear. He then felt something hard against his hand. He turned back and saw that he was touching the front part of the skull, most likely the nose area. Hector moved his hand in a rubbing motion and the T-Rex seemed to enjoy it.

"Well, well, he must really like you. Methazor is very particular of who he lets touch him." Hector turned to the voice and couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"No way." He let out a breath of amazement.

It was a familiar middle-aged man with a beard running down across his chin, black suit and perfect dark hair. Hector had no words for his shock right now. He looked towards the Abraham Lincoln exhibit to see the chair devoid of the president himself, then back at the man.

"President Lincoln?" Hector finally found his voice.

"Pleasure to meet you, son." Lincoln responded. "What might your name be?"

"Hector. Hector Dominguez. Mr. President this is an honor!" Hector extended his hand to shake _the_ Abraham Lincoln. After they shook hands, he then heard a loud trumpet noise and Hector looked to see a large wooly mammoth. This made Hector more confused and flabbergasted at the situation. What on earth was going on. But that's not all, he noticed others: a group of knights, vikings, puritans, etc. Was this some sort of new animatronic attraction the museum acquired that was going haywire? Hector had no idea. He began to wonder around the museum, watching the many strange occurrences happening around him. God knows what he was going through right now. Lincoln, curious, began to follow him.

"Might I ask if there is something troubling you?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, it's just that, museum exhibits don't just come to life. I'm trying to figure out why and how this is happening. How long has this been going on?" Hector asked.

"You new?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah." Hector nodded. "Just got hired."

"This museum isn't like any other museum, dear boy." Lincoln debated.

Hector was about to say something when he passed a group of neanderthals who suddenly shuffled over to him, hooting and lallygagging like the prehistoric apes they are, creeping Hector out. One of them was even smacking two flints together. Lincoln helped guide Hector away from them.

"Always on the constant search for fire. Perhaps one day it will happen. To answer your questions, there's someone we should visit." The president said.

"Who?" Hector asked.

"Come." Lincoln said and walked off and Hector follows him. Lincoln lead Hector to the Egyptian part of the museum. Hector remembered that there was an exhibit on Queen Cleopatra VII and her treasures. He remembered that the mannequin looked beautiful, as what she would have looked like in her glory days as Queen. Lincoln and Hector approached a sarcophagus where the Queen herself sat. She looked down at the two figures approaching her.

"My Queen." Lincoln bowed before her presence.

"Abraham Lincoln, what brings you here?" Cleopatra asked, putting down her mirror.

"I would like to introduce to you, the new night watchman. Go on now." Lincoln said and pushed Hector and he stumbled forward in an ungraceful bow.

"H-Hector Dominguez, you're majesty." Hector stuttered.

"He is not familiar with the item that brings this place to life. Perhaps if it pleases you, would care to explain it to this young man?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm." Cleopatra eyed Hector closely. "You seem like a trustworthy peasant." The queen showed Hector a strange stone that looked to be broken and on it were inscriptions in hieroglyphics. "This is the Stone of Khonsu, the Moon God. Many years ago, this particular stone was built to give the dead a chance to re-live their lives. To walk the earth once again. In 1942, a group of archeologists found the Stone in a tomb believed to be lost in time in Egypt during an expedition. They brought the Stone here to this museum and as a result, everything in this museum came to life. And it's been that way since then. Unfortunately, it's power will only work at night before midnight."

"And when the sun rises?" asked Hector.

"We return to our lifeless forms." finished the Queen. "Make no mistake, this stone is very powerful. I am counting on you to help protect it. My guards can only do so much."

She was referring to the two giant hawk headed guards at the entrance to the exhibit. Their hard, cold stares made Hector bit back in fright, but tried to stay strong.

"It's my job, your highness." He said.

"And I am sure you will do it well. I would suggest you acquaint yourself with the other inhabitants. But be warned, they all might not be helpful. Consider your allies wisely." Cleopatra instructed with a strict warning.

"Yes. Thank you, your majesty." said Hector bowing again.

Lincoln bowed as well and the two of them left Egypt. Lincoln left to go check on the other exhibits while Hector wandered around the second floor. Suddenly, a loud chorus of battle cries broke his silence and Hector found himself running fro his life from an army of soldiers with Greek armor. Some of the other exhibits ducked out of their way as they charged.

"I always thought I'd be chasing ones who try to steal exhibits, not have exhibits chase me!"

He ran until he bumped into a rather large man in Greek armor. The Greek soldiers immediately halted and kneeled before him. The larger soldier pointed his sword dangerously at Hector.

"Who be you?" He demanded with a grunt.

"I-I'm the n-new guy, sir." Hector shivered in fright.

"Your name." He bellowed.

"H-H-Hector, sir! Please I just started and Queen Cleopatra already explained everything! I'm still getting used to this!"

"You spoke with the Queen?" The man asked with surprise.

"Y-yes?" The teen squeaked.

The large man eyed Hector more, sizing him up.

"State your business here." He demanded.

"She told me I should make myself acquainted with everyone! Find allies to help protect the stone! I'm the new night guard!" Hector desperately explained. Satisfied with his answer, the man put his sword back in his scabbard and helped Hector up. He then proceeded to remove his helmet to reveal that he has long, dark, shaggy hair, light olive skin and a beard.

"Agamemnon." The man greeted himself.

"The king of Mycenae? Your majesty." said Hector kneeling.

"Oh, no need for that." Agamemnon rebuts and Hector stood back up. "You look awful young, unlike the other night folk that came around here."

"Well, I needed the job to help save money for college. Plus, I love history and have always wanted to work here at the museum." said Hector.

A mammoth stomped toward Hector and it held it's large trunk out to him. Hector reached his hand out and the mammoth's trunk wrapped around it.

"It seems the beast wishes to be your friend." said Agamemnon.

"Does this guy have a name?" Hector asked.

"No." Agamemnon shook his head. "But you're free to name him."

"First a T-Rex and now a mammoth. Too bad my apartment doesn't allow pets." Hector shook his head.

"Did you all have any part in the Trojan War?" Hector asked Agamemnon and his army.

"That we did! I lead my armies into many battles! I even fought against Achillies himself!" Agamemnon proclaimed proudly.

Hector chuckled slightly. "I'm gonna go continue my rounds." He said and began to walk off.

* * *

 **And so there's the first chapter of the story. Hector has just gotten the job as the night guard at the museum and it didn't turn out the way he expected. But, nonetheless, he will find it rather intriguing in the near future. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a very expensive apartment in Manhattan, two figures were having a discussion.

"You sure these men can do the job?" asked a woman's voice.

"I was told they were the best. Well, two out of the three are." said an older man.

"Well, with the money we are paying them, they had better be!" The woman asked.

"Calm down my dear." The man assured. "Once we get the items we need, our 'retirement' will be fully funded."

"And what of that new guard?" The woman asked.

"That brat won't be an issue. I'm sure he's just another lazy punk like the last one." The man replied.

* * *

 **[12:00 A.M.]**

Hector came across the museum's art gallery and wondered around, watching all the paintings and artworks move around.

"I remember finger painting when I was younger." He said to himself.

He then noticed two women in the gallery, dressed as they were from the 1860's. They were also engrossed at the paintings before them.

"Um, hi! Hello?" Hector called to them and they turned there attention toward him. "I'm...Hector Dominguez. The new guy and I presume that you two are new to this museum."

"More or less." said the younger woman. "We hadn't made our way to this part of the museum yet. It's nice to see such lovely art works. Don't you agree?"

"Um, yeah." Hector nodded while looking at a painting of a couple standing on a bridge at night. "What are your names?"

"Sara Willoughby. And this is my mother." The younger woman said.

"Hortense Willoughby! How do you do?" Her mother greeted over-excitedly. Hector was bit taken aback from the over-enthusiastic greeting.

"I'm okay. Thanks." He grinned nervously. Hector walked over to a Nighthawks painting.

"I'm quite fond of this one. It's an era I'm not familiar with, but I can appreciate the techniques and the simple scene." said Sara coming up behind him. "Do you enjoy art, Hector?"

"I used to paint when I was in kindergarten. Though I do enjoy viewing certain artwork like this one." Hector answered. The characters in the Nighthawks painting noticed Hector.

"Whoa! It's like from Harry Potter!" Hector explained.

"Harry Potter?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a movie." Hector stated. "In it, there are paintings with characters that are alive. It's based on a book. I'll bring it over the next night."

"Sounds interesting." said Sara. Then she heard her mother calling. "Forgive me, I better see what she's up to. It was a pleasure to meet you, Hector."

"You, too." He nodded. Hector walked up to a painting of an Italian grape farm and saw the small figure of the farmer working. As Hector leaned closer, he tripped and fell forward onto the ground. But when he stood up, he saw that he was standing right inside the painting. He looked at his hands to see them matching the art style of the painting. He was astonished.

"Weird." He said and walked around the grape vine field.

The scenery was quite serene and he could hear birds chirping and the wind rustling the vines. He went to touch a bunch of grapes and they felt real.

"Maybe a bite won't hurt." He shrugged.

He went to pick a grape to try it.

"Hey! No free grapes!" An Italian-accented voice stopped him. He saw the farmer himself.

"Sorry, I was just curious." Hector nervously said. "As you probably don't know, I'm new here as the new new night guard. And it's the first time I've explored artwork like this."

"Guard or not, you can't just come here and expect to eat my crop! Now, either leave or work!" The farmer said angrily.

"Let me rephrase that." Hector said stonily, annoyed by the man's behavior. "I'm the NEW night guard. Which means I have to keep everything in control here! So as long as I'm here, you all of to do everything I tell you! There are rules! And will certainly not take crap from any illustration like you! Are we clear?"

The farmer pulled his gun out.

"You clear on this?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Hector said bravely. The farmer pulled the trigger of his gun to shoot at him, but it only clicked.

"You're just a painting, sir." Hector said. "Let me get real for a second. This is YOUR farm, which is inside of a PAINTING, which is inside of a MUSEUM for everyone to look at." He then picked a grape and popped in his mouth.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Good day." Hector said and left.

Hector got out of the painting and decided he had enough of art for the night and headed for another part of the museum.

"Ally would have a field day in there." He mumbled.

 **[12:48 A.M.]**

Hector passed some knights as he walked through the hallways and suddenly found himself in the North American exhibit with the stagecoach, a moose, a hawk and he saw a young Native American girl with long black hair and a deerskin dress standing in a grassy display.

"Hey." He waved at her and the girl smiled.

He reads the information plaque and read what it said. "Pocahontas? Wow. You're different than from the movie." Hector marveled.

"So I've heard. Do they always romanticize things like that? You the new night guard?" Pocahontas asked.

"That I am." Hector nodded. He read through the information plaque. "So I is, in fact, true that you helped out a man named John Smith, like in the movie. But were guys romantically involved in any way?"

"Are you kidding?!" The Indian girl explained dumbfounded. "I'm just a child! John Smith is probably the same age as my dad! I was eleven years old when I met him! And yes, I did help him."

"My mistake." Hector said. "I've spoken with Cleopatra about this stone and, well, I'm looking for allies to help protect it."

"Oh, yes! I know of the stone. You can count on me to help!" Pocahontas chirped anxiously.

"You seems like one with navigation skills." Hector commented.

"That I do." Pocahontas nodded.

Suddenly, he felt something poke him in the back of the head.

"Not any sudden moves, new guy." A Brooklyn accent ordered him. "I don't know who you believe you are waltzing in here like you own the place."

Hector turned around to see an obese man in a black suit, wearing a ball fedora, dark hair and held a gun at his head. He was surrounded by a group of men wearing the same attire as him and were staring at Hector intimidatingly.

"Mr. Capone! Don't be rude! This is the new night guard! Now, tell your men to stand down or do I need to get Queen Cleopatra involved?" warned Pocahontas.

The Chicago mafia immediately backed off at the sound of the name.

"Is Cleopatra the leader of all of you?" Hector asked.

"More or less. It is her stone that brings us to life so she deserves our respect. And so do you as our night guard." She said eyeing the mob boss. "So Mr. Capone, what brings you out and about?"

"Just thought I'd give this little pipsqueak a little low down. And since Cleopatra isn't here..." Capone replied.

"And since what?" Everyone looked to see Cleopatra entering the room. The moose grunted at her presence.

"I have warned you time and time again, Mr. Capone. You treat everyone here with respect. Especially the night guard. He is here to keep us and the stone safe. Step out of line..."

"Or you'll what? Dame like you ain't a threat to me." sneered Capone.

The room grew dark, causing everyone to grow nervous. Cleopatra's eyes grew white and an ethereal glow formed around her.

"You were saying?" She snarled in a deep, sinister sounding voice.

"C'mon boys." Capone whispered to his men and they all quickly walked out of the room, out of sight. The room became normal again and Cleopatra's eyes stopped glowing.

"What was that?" Hector asked.

"I-I'm sorry." The Queen panted heavily. "I normally don't use that. It can take quite a toll on me."

"Where did that power come from?" asked Hector rushing to the Queen's side.

"The stone grants me abilities to help protect it. It has been ages since I've used it. I'm afraid my strength isn't what it should be."

"My Queen!" Hector and Cleopatra turned to see a large man frantically running to them.

"Agamemnon." Cleopatra replied as the Greek king came to her. "What's the trouble?"

"I noticed Capone and his men leaving hastily. I wanted to be sure you are alright." He answered.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Cleopatra said understanding.

"With all due respect, your majesty." said Hector. "You don't look well."

"I agree. You didn't use your powers, did you?" Agamemnon asked the queen.

"And what of it? It was necessary, otherwise Capone would never stop." She said.

"Agamemnon, can you please help her back to her chambers? It's almost sunrise and I need to make sure everything is in order." Hector asked.

"Consider it done. My Queen." He said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own!" She snapped.

"Any other time, yes. But not after that display. Farewell, Hector. Until the next night." Agamemnon said and left with the pharaoh queen in his arms, much to her dismay.

 **[2:30 A.M.]**

Hector decided to go check out the Hall of Nature, where all the animals were wandering about. Most of the animals seemed to be mellow, not paying him much attention. Then, a chimpanzee walked up to him.

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" Hector asked and knelt down to his level.

The chimp eyed him curiously and held his hand out to him. Hector shook his head.

"You seem nice." He said. "What's your name?"

The chimp pointed to its display and Hector read the name.

"Koba. Well Koba, do you want to help me lock up?" Hector asked. Koba shrugged and hopped onto his shoulder. Hector reached for his keys and went for the gates. Then, he felt his glasses being removed from his face.

"Koba, no. I need those to see." Hector replied moving his arms around as his blindness kicked in.

The monkey grabbed his hand to leave him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Hector asked, squinting his eyes. The chimp continued leading him in the other direction while clutching his glasses. Koba led Hector to a golden statue at the end of the hall.

"Koba, where are we? I need my glasses to see." The teen said looking around. Koba placed his glasses back on his face, allowing Hector to look directly at a large statue of a large, obese, bald man who seemed familiar.

"A Buddha statue?" Hector asked in confusion and looked to the chimp. "Why did you bring me here?"

Suddenly, the statue started to explain something to him, but he was speaking in a foreign language so Hector couldn't understand.

"I can't...understand you, sir." Hector told him. The statue spoke again, but in the same language.

"If only Max were here." The teen said to himself.

"Koba and the Buddah converse with each other. Perhaps he wanted to introduce you to him." said Lincoln walking up to them. "He also said, 'you must see not with your eyes but with your soul.'"

"Wow." Hector said. "My friend, Max is an expert linguist. He's known to speak every language in the world. I don't know where he gets it."

"Then it would do you good to learn from him." Lincoln explained. "It's almost sunrise, my boy. Best finish things up before we turn back."

* * *

Hector entered the main hall and saw Methazor scratching itself. There wasn't much to scratch, since he was only bones now.

"Hey, Methazor." He greeted the dinosaur. It turned to him and wagged it's tail. "The sun's coming up. You better get back to your post."

Methazor rubbed his face against Hector's, meaning it understood.

"Hands up, pretty boy!" Hector saw Capone, looking quite peeved.

"Mr. Capone, please. The sun is almost up, you and your men need to get back into place." Hector reasoned.

"Queen Pain-in-the-neck ain't here to save your skin now." Capone said intimidatingly as he held his gun up.

"What is your deal, man? What do you want from me?" Hector cried.

"Nothing. Just this." Capone said and fired his gun, only for it to click.

"It's only a prop." Hector replied indifferently.

"Now get back in place." said Hector menacingly.

"What are ya gonna do about it?" Capone asked cooly.

"Not me. Methazor." Hector answered.

The T-Rex lowered it's head next to Hector, baring it's teeth.

"Ugh. Fine." Capone rolled his eyes and left to fin his display. "But this ain't over, shrimp boy."

"I'll be waiting with bells on." Hector called and heard him grumble to himself.

As the sun began to rise, all of the exhibits returned back to their displays and got back in their original positions. Lincoln sat back in his chair, Capone re-entered his cell, Cleopatra slipped into her sarcophagus, even Methazor stood back on his stand. The morning sunlight gleamed through the windows right after the exhibits froze, turning back to wax. Hector took a deep breath.

"What a night." He said to himself and sat at the front desk in exhaustion.

 **[7:89 A.M.]**

Hector dozed off for a bit till someone woke him up. He awoke to see Tina standing before him with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Tina." Hector groaned.

"So, how'd it go? Looks like you've survived." asked Tina expectedly.

Understatement of the year, he said to himself. "You don't say." Hector replied. "It was okay."

"Awesome!" Tina said. "Hey! Do you maybe wanna get some coffee?"

"That would be fantastic." He nodded.

Tina lead him outside of the museum and Hector gave the whole establishment a good look in wonder before leaving to follow. The two of them went to a nearby Starbucks.

* * *

 **So Hector had his first night at the museum, meeting all of the exhibits that have come to life. Sorry if the chapter is short. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been caught up with my newer stories. So let's se what I can get into this. Read and review!**

* * *

"So what did you think of the place?" Tina asked as they sat at a table. She had received a latte while Hector just got regular coffee and a muffin.

"It was...interesting. The museum feels different at night." Hector wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. Would she believe him?

"So, what do you know about the Stone of Khonsu?" He asked.

"Not much." Tina began. "The Stone was brought here by a group of archeologists led by Charles T. Lemley, who wrote the best-selling novel based on his adventure in Egypt where he found it. 'What Lies Beneath'." She reaches in her handbag and pulls out the novel.

"He does mention that there's a legend to the stone as well. According to ancient texts, the stone can bring people back to life."

"Do you think it's true?"

"Ha, if that were the case, do you think it would be kept in our museum guarded by one person?"

"No, I guess not." shrugged Hector.

"What if I told you that the museum was filled with...magic?" Hector carefully explained, almost expecting her reaction.

"I'm kind of a believer." Tina answered. "But if this stone does hold some kind of ancient spell, would you be willing to show me?"

"If you were a night guard like me." Hector said.

"I'll have you know that I can be a bit of a nightowl. But maybe another night. I have somethings to take care of first. Would tomorrow be ok?" Tine promised, sipping her latte.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Meanwhile, a few tables over, there were three elderly men who were listening into their conversation and heard everything they said about the Stone and the museum.

"Do you think it's true? About what that stone thing can do?" said a portly gentleman.

"Who cares? Magic doesn't exist." gripped another man, presumably the leader of the three.

"Still, the stone itself would fetch a high price on the black market. Not to mention the other priceless items. Henry, when does our client expect us?" The other gentleman asked Henry while David was practically gorging on a bagel.

"We should start heading that way. David, don't stuff that in your mouth! Chew like a normal person!" Henry answered before scolding the shorter man.

* * *

Hector arrived at a local motorcycle repair shop and walked into the garage to see a black-haired man in a wifebeater working on a motorcycle.

"Max?" Hector called to him. The man stopped what he was doing and looked towards Hector, removing his goggles.

"Hector Dominguez?" Max asked. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah. See you still work on bikes and all."

"What about you? What have you been up to?" asked Max.

"I got a job yesterday in being the new night guard at the Manhattan Museum of American History and Art." Hector explained.

"In your natural habitat, huh?" Max joked.

"Say, Max," Hector started. "I was wondering that if you ever free tonight, you could come visit me during my night shift. I could use your linguist expertise."

"I guess. Why?"

"Just a thought, you know." Hector shrugged innocently before whispering, "There's something about that museum that might blow you away."

"And what might that be?"

"It be better if I showed you. Meet me tonight before the museum closes."

Later that day, the three old men, named Henry, Guy and David, from the coffee shop were sitting in the living room of a luxury apartment outside of Central Park. They were sitting on a couch in front of a large screen window with a view of the park below while they were speaking with unseen people.

"And what about this Stone of Khonsu?" The male voice asked.

"Well, uh..." The shorter man, David, began to say, before the portly man slapped him.

"Shut up! I do the talking!" He barked. "That punk new kid claims that the museum is filled with magic."

"It's no matter. Just get those items tonight. My wife and I plan to be in Paris before the authorities catch on. Here's a list of items that we require and then sell." said the man handing them a list.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this." said Henry.

The three looked over the list. "This seems legitimate enough." The portly man replied.

"Oh! Can we have some of this stuff to ourselves?" David asked gleefully.

"You will be paid according to our agreed upon price." said a woman's sharp voice.

"You have what is required. Get moving." said the man.

And with that being said, the three men quickly left and slammed the door behind them.

"Incompetent fools." snarled the woman.

"Two of them are good, it's the third I worry about. However, the two will keep the third in line."

"Let's just hope your judgement pays off."

* * *

Maxwell arrived at the museum on his motorcycle at the precise time he was told to come. He gets off his bike and walked up the steps. He knocked on the door and saw Hector coming. He unlocked the doors and let him in.

"So glad you could come." Hector told him and lock the door.

"You seemed really excited about it." remarked Max.

"Yeah, but it will be so worth it."

"So, how should we proceed?"

Hector checked his watch. "Well, at exactly 10:00 P.M., some crazy stuff will happen." He explained and walked over to the front desk.

"A robbery?" Maxwell asked as he followed.

"No." Hector shook his head.

"A terrorist attack or bombing?" Maxwell asked.

"Not even close." The teen guard shook his head again.

"Then will happen?" Maxwell asked.

"You'll see." Hector said as he sat behind the desk. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

And so they waited until the precise time. Hector got some help with learning a few words in different languages to help pass the time.

"Why exactly did you need my help with this?" asked Max.

Hector checks his watch again to see 9:59 P.M. turn to 10:00 P.M.

"For this." said Hector as a magical whir was heard off, presumably from the Egyptian room. Then all of the sudden, all the exhibits came to life as well as Methazor and Abe. There were absolutely no words to best describe Maxwell's reaction right now.

"Holy sh..."

"I'd watch your tongue, young man." said Abe approaching them.

"Shiitake mushrooms." finished Max.

"Amazing, right?" Hector asked.

"You have no idea." exclaimed Maxwell, shocked beyond all belief.

"What be your name, son?" asked the 16th President of the United States.

"Maxwell, Mr President."

Methazor came bounding up to them to get a look at the newcomer.

"Hey, boy, how's it going?" said Hector.

The skeletal beast brayed and rubbed his head against, Hector's body, almost knocking him down.

"Easy, boy." He said before the T-Rex turned toward Maxwell, who was drained of all colors on his face when Methazor advanced toward him slowly.

"Nice dinosaur." croaked Maxwell.

"Just hold your hand out. It's okay." said Hector.

Maxwell did so and Methazor touched it with the front of his skull. Maxwell rubbed the spot and Methazor wagged his tail.

"He likes you, bro." smiled Hector.

Maxwell chuckled nervously. "So why did you need me for this?" He asked.

"Your linguists skill, Max." said Hector. "There are exhibits here that don't speak English and I thought I could have someone around to help translate."

"Well, I guess I could help. Where did you want to start?"

"Follow me. There's a gold statue that is giving me trouble."

* * *

Buddha spoke something in his native tongue, further confusing Hector.

"He said, 'Who is this other fellow with you?'." Max translated then said to the statue in Mandarin "我是来帮你的语言新日夜守护" _(I am here to help you're new night guard with the languages.)_

The Buddha nodded and said, "很高兴与一个能够理解和说同一种语言的人交谈。" _("It's a pleasure to speak with one who can understand and speak the same language.")_

"快乐服务" _("Happy to be of service.")_ replied Max.

"Ask him if he can help us protect the stone." Hector requested to Max.

"你能做些什么来帮助我们保护这个石头？" _("What can you do to help us protect this Stone?")_ Max asked.

"没什么，恐怕。 我只是一个雕像。" _("Nothing much, I'm afraid. I'm just a statue.")_ Buddha answered.

"He said he's just a statue to he can do much." Max said to Hector.

"Well, then ask him if he could keep an eye out for trouble."

"万一有麻烦，你愿意留意吗？" _("Would you be willing to keep a watchful eye in case of trouble?")_

"我很乐意以这种方式帮助你。" _("I would be glad to assist you in that way.")_

"He says he can assist us in that way." said Max.

"Thank you, Buddha." said Hector.

"Go long!" A voice cried.

"Now what-?" replied Hector until Max was struck by a baseball.

Hector turned to see an obese-looking man in a baseball uniform and holding a baseball bat.

"Babe Ruth." Hector told him. "I recommend you not play baseball in the museum. You're gonna break a lot of expensive stuff and the curator's not gonna be happy about that."

"Ah, you worry too much kid."

Max groaned and Hector helped him back up. Max then noticed the baseball legend.

"You're Babe Ruth! The Sultan of Swat! The Titan of Terror! The Colassus of Clout! The King of Crash!"

"Who's he?" Babe asked Hector.

"My Google Translate, of course." Hector joked.

"Uh-huh. Hey thought I'd warn ya kid, but Big Al is not in a good mood tonight. Best watch your back."

"Thanks Babe. Just be careful with your bat. If you break it, I bought it and I can't afford to even pay for the windows here."

Babe nodded and walked away. Hector noticed that Max had left. Looking around, he wasn't anywhere.

"Max?" called Hector.

* * *

Pocahontas was tending to Max's wound on his forehead from the hit. He was starting to look seriously delirious.

"Make no mistake, he hits pretty hard for a batter. RAINBOWS!" Max explained, then cried insanely.

"Max!" Hector came running when he noticed Pocahontas with him. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"I'm not sure. He's got a nasty knot." She explained.

"Just put the apple in the hay and eat the candle." said Max in a slurred tone.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Max?" Hector asked holding up four fingers.

"There's pixies, everywhere." Max then passed out.

"Well, that's just great." groaned Hector.

"Seems like head trauma, but that's unlikely." deduced Pocahontas. "He should be alright in the next couple of minutes."

"Is there a problem?" Cleopatra entered the room.

"My friend got hit by a foul ball from Babe Ruth. I brought him here to help me communciate with those who don't speak English and now he's out cold."

"Let me see." ordered Cleopatra and Pocahontas showed her the bruise on his forehead.

Her hand began to glow as she passed it over the bruise and the rest of his head. When she moved her hand away, the glow faded and so did the bruise. This was another displayed ability she possessed to heal the sick and injured.

"Whoa." said Hector.

"He should be fine now." said the Queen.

* * *

Outside the museum, the three men, Henry, Guy and David are standing at the steps of the museum preparing for their little assigned heist. In their hands are an assortment of tools necessary to perform the heist.

"So how are we gonna get in without waking that little four-eyed punk?" David asked.

"Just keep as quiet as possible. If he gives us trouble, I have some chlorophyll." said Henry.

Guy trips on the stairs, due to his poor eyesight.

"Get up, you old coot!" Henry griped, helping him up and headed from the entrance as David followed his comrades.

The trio walked up to the entrance and noticed the lights were on. This confused them. Why there the lights still on if the museum was closed?

"I thought the place was closed." David said.

"He's obviously trying to trick us into thinking there are other people in there." Henry exclaimed. "Well, he ain't fooling me."

Guy peeked through the windows, despite his blindness. However, even though he was blind, he could see blurred figures inside the museum wandering around. Guy yelps and rears back in terror.

"What?" Henry demanded.

"That joint is haunted! We have to leave now!" Guy said with fright. But Henry did not believe this for a second.

"Oh, get out of the way!" Henry barked, pushing him aside. "You're as blind as a bat!"

"Hand me that crowbar." said David.

With it in hand, David got to work on the door to get it open. He finally got it and they quickly snuck in. Unbeknownst to them, a certain chimpanzee noticed them and quickly ran off to find Hector. The young man himself brought Max to the Egyptian room to explain everything to him about the Stone.

"So this is stone bring everything..." Max began when Koba busted in, chittering and hooting as if trying to say something.

"Is that a monkey?" asked Max confused.

"What is it, Koba?" Hector asked. The chimpanzee grabbed his hand and hurriedly brought over the railing and pointed downward to the first floor, showing him the three thieves.

"Who are these guys?" asked Max.

"They aren't part of the museum. That's for sure." said Hector. "Koba, go get Agamemnon and have him round up everyone. Max, go with him."

"Why me?"

"I need to stay here in case they decide to go after the stone. I promised the Queen I would protect it and that's what I will do. I'm counting on you."

"Alright, be careful."

Koba took Max's hand and they were off.

"What's first? This spider-crab thing?" David asked, pointing at a horseshoe crab display, then to an Easter Island Head. "Or that giant ugly face made of stone?"

"Shhhhhhhhut up!" Henry hissed in annoyance, covering his mouth. "What did I say? Keep quiet and follow out my lead."

"Let's get the smaller items first. Things that won't be noticed." said David.

"Now you're using your brain." Henry nodded.

"Surprised you have one." quipped Guy.

"Shut up!" cried David.

The three of them began to load up on their smaller items first. They didn't notice someone walking up to them. Cleopatra walked up to the trio with a stern look across her facial features. One that made chills go down their spines.

"May I ask what you gentlemen are doing in my territory?" Cleopatra demanded with an authority tone, crossing her arms.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Henry demanded.

"I am Cleopatra VII Philopator, pharaoh queen of Egypt. Now for the last time, what are you three doing here?" related Cleopatra in a more irritated tone.

"Nice costume lady, Halloween is not for another three months." said Guy.

"Look sweetheart, we've got a lot of ground to cover so unless you want a face full of chlorophyll, get lost." warned David.

"Your imputence will lead to your demise." snarled Cleopatra.

The trio laughed uproariously at this.

"You and what army, bimbo?" Henry threatened.

"This one." She said as Agamemnon showed up with his army along with the Vikings and knights and others.

"That little squirt hired a bunch of actors to keep us out?" David asked. "That's cheesy."

"I assure you that we are not actors. Now, you have two choices: leave now or feel my wrath." stated Agamemnon.

David scoffed. "'Leave now or feel my wrath'." He mocked and laughed. "You're really killing that."

"We ain't going nowhere, pal." Henry barked. "If you don't like it, throw us out."

"As you wish." Cleopatra smirked and snapped her fingers.

Agamemnon and the others rushed to the thieves and hoisted them up.

"Hey! Put me down!" yelled Guy.

"Where should we dispose of them, my Queen?" asked Agamemnon.

"In the trash, where they belong." She ordered.

The exhibits all carried the three no-goods outside to the dumpster and toss them all inside and closed the lid before heading back inside. The trio are now covered with dirty trash and lift themselves up.

"What a revolting development this is!" Guy complained, wiping the trash of of his jacket.

"What do we do now? We can't go back empty handed." cried David.

"Shut up, we'll just have to try something else!" said Henry.

"Like what?" Guy asked.

"Get the blueprints, there's gotta be another way in since the direct approach won't work."

* * *

 **So there's the new chapter. Again, sorry it took so long. See you guys next time!**


End file.
